The present invention relates to axial flow pumps and in particular to an axial low lift pump with improved anti-vibration characteristics.
Pumps and specifically axial flow propeller pumps have been used for many applications, such as flood control, drainage, irrigation, transfer pumping, the watering of excavations and the like. Such pumps are often connected to primary mover, such as an electrical or a pneumatic motor and, through a connected shaft, transfer rotating power to a propeller to facilitate transfer of liquids. It has been observed that during operation, the shafts are subject to increasing temperature due to friction despite the fact that thrust bearings are heavily lubricated. Another phenomenon which has been detected and which many designers attempted to solve is elimination of transverse movement, that is vibration of the shaft during high rotation speed operations. Still, the problem of vibration has not been completely eliminated and the problem of premature bearing failure causes frequent and costly repairs of the pump.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the conventional pumps and provision of an improved pump installation.